


Luclie

by im_angry44



Category: Belgium soccer, Italian Soccer, SSC Naples
Genre: M/M, SSC Naples - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_angry44/pseuds/im_angry44
Summary: pwp





	Luclie

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自同名歌曲。

2018年冬末。義大利，那不勒斯，夜。

當整个世界都塵埃落定，黑夜代替白晝，等待黎明的过程却安靜得令人難以入睡。

因西涅半坐在床上，正刷着手机，突然看到了什么不该看的东西，咣的一声把手機扣在床頭櫃上，氣鼓鼓的背对默滕斯，側身躺下，試圖深呼吸让自己平静下来。

默滕斯在他身後像個孩子一樣用奶音和他哼哼：“Lorenzo，怎么啦？”見因西涅不為所動，默滕斯便湊過來用手臂圈住對方，手指不安分的在對方胸膛遊走，额头蹭著他不久前刚剪过的頭髮，嗅着他的脖颈：“你身上的味道真好聞。“

Lorenzo沒有任何回應，甚至甩动肩膀試圖擺脫身後的人。

”怎麼了？有心事？“Dries把他緊緊摟在懷裡，側起身把他壓在身下，親吻對方臉頰。

Lorenzo向來都不擅長撒謊。而且，那可是默滕斯，他相處五年的隊友兼兩年的地下情人，被讀懂簡直是輕而易舉。與其冷戰到底，還不如如實招來。因西涅转过身把身前人推開，坐起來挺直了身板要和他理論：“你為什麼在Instagram上面發那个story！”義大利人插著手，盯著一頭霧水的比利時人。

比利時人被问的哑口无言，不清楚对方在说些什么：“什麼？我在Instagram上發了什麼？”撓了撓頭，猛然想起自己下午確實發了一條“嘲笑”因西涅身高的動態，不禁失笑，“啊，你在說那條你和華萊士的照片嘛？”

“你還要笑！打你！”Lorenzo伸手夠到了床頭的枕頭，拿起來就要往Dries身上砸。Dries眼疾手快連人帶枕頭一起撲倒在了床上。

“幹什麼，你要謀殺你的男朋友嗎？你的男朋友可不认为这是一个好主意。”默滕斯笑嘻嘻的把枕頭從兩人中間抽走，趴在因西涅身上用胡茬蹭著對方的脖頸。“啾，”默滕斯在锁骨处亲了他的男孩，趴在小個子的男人胸前，用鬍子蹭著他的胸，“别气了，好不好。這件事是我错了，我应该事先告诉你我要发那张照片的。我向你保證，沒有下次啦。”默滕斯見對方還撅著嘴，眼神飄忽不定，一副想原諒卻又拉不下面子的神情，於是將自己的身體貼著對方的就往上蹭，低頭正好啄到了对方的嘴唇。

“嗯……”被亲了的因西涅一下子没了脾气，腦子裡閃過了不該在這個時候出現的畫面。但即使如此，又能有谁能抗拒God in Napels呢？

因西涅將胡思亂想拋到腦後，閉上雙眼伸出舌头缠绕对方的嘴唇。默滕斯起身，捧着对方的脸轻抚胡须，柔软的舌尖勾画着对方的唇形，侵略性的霸占对方口腔里的空气，想要占据上风。即便這樣的接吻方式令人呼吸困难，但意大利人还是非常享受这一刻，甚至可以说这是除了自己球队进球以外最喜欢的事情。

“Dries……”因西涅向来怕冷，但今天他明显把空调温度开得太高了，“唔……”意大利人抓住了对方的手腕，順著自己身體的曲線挪到下身。默滕斯非常配合的一路輕撫，最後把手伸进了意大利人的底裤，掌心摩擦着他的性器。“你硬了，Lorenzo。”默滕斯趴在对方双腿间，順著他的喉結向下吻。默滕斯用他柔軟的唇瓣舔弄吮吸着身下人胸前的红點，冰涼晶瑩的唾液黏在Lorenzo腫脹的紅果上，看上去格外色情。比利時人熱烈的吻令對方慾火焚身，義大利人毫無防備，死死抓住身旁的床單，咬著牙汗流滿面。

“啊⋯⋯Dries，操我。”因西涅的眼眶紅了，他現在滿腦子都是比利時人的陰莖和他射出的大量精液。Dries沒有理會身下人的請求，而是將自己的手指送進了對方乾燥的後穴，甚至在不大的穴道裏插進了四根手指。“疼⋯⋯”因西涅幾乎虛脫的聲音令比利時人更加想要探索他的身體，肆無忌憚的欺負他。默滕斯向下挪，握住因西涅的陰莖，伸出舌頭舔了舔對方肉棒的頂端。敏感部位被刺激的義大利人試圖縮緊自己的後穴，但被比利時人的手指擋住了，淫液從穴道不停的往外流。默滕斯抬眼看著因西涅，後者的鼻尖已因興奮與抽泣而變紅。

“喜歡我舔你的陰莖嗎？”默滕斯吮吸著對方的龜頭，用舌尖往小穴裏舔。

“喜歡⋯⋯求⋯⋯求你了⋯⋯”默滕斯張開嘴含住了Lorenzo已漲大的陰莖，唇瓣摸索著對方性具上暴起的青筋，舌尖繞著對方的龜頭仔細勾畫，粗糙的舌苔在堅挺的肉棒上反覆摩擦，已分不清那混濁的液體到底是唾液還是對方的精液。默滕斯在對方身體裡那幾根冰冷而又乾燥的手指已被穴中溫度包圍，取而代之的是因西涅向自己隊友求歡的愛液。但空虛的後穴尚未被填滿，這對義大利人來說，無疑是巨大的折磨，他懇請默滕斯把後者的陰莖塞進去，被默滕斯回絕。因西涅想要控制住自己的慾望，但白色的濁液不聽大腦使喚的從陰莖頂端小口溢出。默滕斯把手指從對方的後穴抽出，黏稠的乳白色液體掛在手指上，攥住了對方的陰莖上下摩擦。因西涅好不容易用撒開了攥緊床單的手握住了對方的：“我，自己來⋯⋯”

默滕斯起身把手拿開，跪在因西涅雙腿中間。比利時人可不想浪費了自己指尖上的稠液，將食指和中指放進了自己的嘴裡吮吸，諂媚的看著身下人：“嗯，是你的味道。”因西涅額頭上的汗水更多了，“拜託⋯⋯Dries⋯⋯我要你⋯⋯”Lorenzo雙腿大開，顫抖著繞上了對方的腰，卯足了勁用著自己由於呻吟過多而變得沙啞的聲音衝對方哽咽，“操我，Dries，拜託了⋯⋯”默滕斯的前戲令因西涅渾身發燙。因西涅抬起了自己的下體，隔著底褲蹭著默滕斯的早已勃起的陰莖。

默滕斯褪下了自己的內褲，隨手丟到了地上。比利時人將自己堅挺的肉棒插了進去，肉穴裏的淫液將默滕斯的陽具潤濕，淫液順著因西涅的臀縫流到了床單上。默滕斯猛的抽插使對方毫無反抗之力，只能順著他大幅的動作吟叫著。默滕斯的陽具進入到了未被開發過的最深处，堅硬的性具反覆攪動著義大利人的後穴，淫水四濺。

“啊——哈，啊！唔⋯⋯”因西涅含糊不清的喊著，“Dries，操我，操⋯⋯”默滕斯舉起了對方的腿，架在自己肩頭，身體前傾，將對方的下體完全暴露在外面。身下人被操弄的越發滿足，肉體撞擊的聲音夾雜著水聲在屋中回響。

”舒服嗎？“默滕斯湊近了對方的耳朵，咬住了他的耳垂吮吸，順著脖頸往下親吻著。因西涅手指穿過比利時人的柔軟的髮絲暗自使勁。“嗯⋯⋯啊！媽的⋯⋯”默滕斯抽出了自己的光潔的陽具，讓對方翻了身趴在床頭。比利時人撐開了他的臀瓣，用黏濕的性器捅開了對方被操得紅腫的腸道，默滕斯後悔沒有更溫柔一點對待對方，但木已成舟，默滕斯只好加大力力度用粗大的肉棒擊打著身下人的臀瓣。他趴在義大利人的背上，一手繞過對方的身體攥住他的陰莖上下反覆揉搓，手指蹭著對方的陽具尖端，發出黏稠的水聲。因西涅感到陣暖流從下身傳到大腦，不安的輕微扭動身體：“我，我要射了⋯⋯”

“和我一起⋯⋯”因西涅已經口齒不清，理智下了線。默滕斯加快了速度在對方穴道抽插，碾過因西涅的敏感點，精液順著被默滕斯擼的方向射去。默滕斯自己也臨近了高潮，一股腦的把滾燙的精液全都射進了因西涅的身體，依依不捨的把陽具從對方的身體裏抽了出來。默滕斯從後面摟住了因西涅，和他一起躺了下來。因西涅身體裡被比利時人射的精液由於腸道蠕動而被擠出，打濕了床單。兩個人氣喘吁吁，因西涅回頭找著默滕斯的嘴唇滿足的親了一下。

“我先去洗個澡。”默滕斯給了對方一個冗長的吻後起身，丟給了因西涅一隻抱枕——他和Kat在遊樂園中贏得的獎品，走進了浴室。

義大利人剛剛意識到整張床已經幾乎都被他們性愛過程中流出的愛液佈滿，叫了客房服務。因西涅抱緊了對方留下的抱枕，將陣地轉移到了沙發，猛地看見了被對方丟在床下的內褲。因西涅的小腦瓜又開始轉悠了。

默滕斯用浴巾鬆鬆垮垮的裹著自己的下身，渾身濕漉漉的很是可口，“Lorenzo，你看到我的內褲了嗎？我剛剛丟下床了。“因西涅聳聳肩，表示自己毫無線索。默滕斯繞著床邊360度的無死角搜索，但依舊沒有找到。

“下次讓我上你吧，Dries。”因西涅掏出了對方的底褲，拿它當最後的砝碼，“這可是你現在唯一一條底褲！”

“想都別想。”Dries衝著Lorenzo撲了過去親咬到了他的嘴唇。

Lorenzo明白了，如果說愛情是一場博弈，那所得與所失必定是不平衡的。

 

 

“客房服務嗎？不好意思，沙發墊也髒了，能不能也換一套⋯⋯“


End file.
